


Tell

by mystiri1



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Don't Ask Don't Tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystiri1/pseuds/mystiri1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To someone who's never felt the need to hide anything he feels, DADT proves rather uncomfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell

David Parrish has always been enthusiastic about the things he loves. Botany is one of those things, of course. It's fascinating to him how plants can adapt to different environments, the many uses they can be put to. Plants are intricately intertwined with human civilisation, and every new planet they visit offers new secrets and discoveries hidden within the curl of a leaf or twist of a root. And it only makes sense to share those discoveries. He'll talk about them, show them off, speculate about the possibilities with sparkling eyes and a rapid flow of words, his hands painstakingly careful as they handle fragile greenery. He knows some people find it a little ridiculous how enthusiastic he can be, but he thinks of that as a barometer for interesting people: those who have something they love just as much get it, and those who don't... generally aren't very happy people. The best thing about being on Atlantis is that he's constantly surrounded by people who get it. Those who don't generally don't stay long.

That's why it's hard to know that, with Evan, he can't say anything.

Evan is the kind of boyfriend that any girl would be proud to bring home and show off to their mom. Any guy, too, provided their mom was like David's. In some ways he's the epitome of an officer and a gentleman: polite, organised, punctual, responsible. Evan is genuinely _nice_ , which is something that David, if pushed, will admit he didn't really expect to find a lot of in the military establishment - but then, it takes a certain kind of open-mindedness and flexibility to do well in the SGC, even as a soldier. And while 'nice' often means 'boring' and is the kiss of death where boyfriends are concerned, that's not the case with Evan: he has a dry sense of humour that is sometimes just a little wicked, and proves to be more than adequate to deal with the weirdness that is life in the Pegasus Galaxy. Add in the fact that he's hot, and fairly inventive in bed, and David thinks he's looking at the perfect guy.

It makes sense that he'd want to show Evan off, to talk about all the wonderful things he does. To preen, just a little, over how hot he is, or how talented. Or that he'd maybe want to compare notes with some of the other civilian scientists that are dating soldiers, to help figure out those military things that don't make sense to him. Mostly, he just wants to be able to relax, to not feel like he has to hide one of the best things that has ever happened to him.

He spends a lot of time, at first, worrying that he's going to mess up; that in doing so, he won't just destroy their relationship but ruin Evan's career, ruin Evan's life, because however ridiculous the US Air Force is about some things, Evan does love it. After awhile, it becomes habit: an ingrained reflex, a defensive flinch that stops him before anything potentially incriminating comes out of his mouth.

The worst thing is that he can still feel it there when he's with Evan, an invisible noose that chokes back the words he wants to say because he's not supposed to talk about this. And that's ridiculous, because if there is one person who already knows about this – who deserves to know how he feels about this, about him – it's Evan. But the words just won't come out, and so David finds himself trying to show him instead, his hands by turn urgent and gentle, his mouth forming unspoken declarations against skin.

Sometimes, when Evan listens to him ramble on about about a plant that he probably has no interest in with a smile, his eyes warm as he gives David his complete attention, or when Evan touches him back, or when he gives David an apologetic glance as they sit in the mess and see other couples openly exchanging gestures of affection, David thinks talking might be just a little overrated.


End file.
